No one is sane here
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Pero no, no podía observar a sus padres en él. En aquel momento, cuando el rostro anguloso se acercó al suyo, sólo podía observar a Harry.


_Voy a decir la verdad: juro solemnemente que no quería que esto quedara como quedó. De verdad. Estoy obligada a ponerle categoría angst, pero, ¡no quería que fuera angst! Sin embargo, a medida que comencé a escribir, todo pareció proyectarse solo. A veces, sólo a veces, hay cosas que necesitan ser expuestas, decirse, y si no se dicen, se puede estallar. Pero qué va. No estoy reprimiendo traumas ni nada de eso. Aunque en este caso, Severus, sí._

 **Summary:** _Pero no, no podía observar a sus padres en él. En aquel momento, cuando el rostro anguloso se acercó al suyo, sólo podía observar a Harry._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Un Snape ligeramente perturbado. Ligeramente. Ligerísimamente. Nada muy explícito. Pero que os quede claro: una vez que entráis, dejad atrás toda esperanza._

 _ **Posdata:**_ _Esto es un jodido one-shot, que comenzó como drabble (sí, quería incluir TODO en un drabble, y como veis no funcionó), continuó a viñeta, y aquí me tenéis. No tendrá continuación._

 _ **Posdata 2:**_ _Es mi primer Snarry. Acepto críticas, tomatazos, bombardeos, maldiciones… en fin. Después de trabajar a Voldemort con Harry follando salvajemente, había creído que Snape no sería tan difícil. Y pues, me equivocaba xD_

* * *

 **No one is sane here**

El profesor Severus Snape se frotó las sienes palpitantes, anunciando un inminente dolor de cabeza.

Malditos sean los niños de primero. Maldito sean los Gryffindors, pequeños revoltosos queriendo fingir que lo saben todo, que sus impulsos son más que estupidez, que la valentía significa lanzarse delante del enemigo en vez de maldecirlo por la espalda.

En este caso, en este campo de batalla (el aula de pociones), los Gryffindors le lanzaban aquellas miradas burlonas y Snape era el enemigo. Le atacaban. Sonreían, confiados, y les costaba intimidarse. Los ojos ardientes, plagados de burlas, parecían clavarse en él.

("¡Quejicus, quejicus, quejicus!")

Entonces, ahí había estado Potter. Insoportablemente igual a su padre. Los cabellos desordenados, negros, la expresión imperturbable; pero los ojos. En aquel momento, Snape no pudo observar los ojos del niño de once años, que parecía demasiado entretenido con la vista clavada en su pergamino.

—¡Potter! —bramó, llamando su atención. Los ojos verdes se alzaron. Había algo brillando en ellos, una emoción que, en su rabia y pavor, no fue capaz de identificar—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

El muchacho ni siquiera lo dudó. Su pequeña boca se abrió, y de ella salió una voz ligeramente escalofriante.

—Filtro de muertos en vida.

La piel del cuello de Severus Snape se erizó.

—¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

La sonrisa del maldito Potter era jactanciosa.

—En un armario de pociones —alzó ligeramente sus cejas, su cicatriz, la cicatriz de su maldita fama, curvándose en las pequeñas arrugas de su frente fruncida—. Porque, seamos honestos, profesor, no cualquiera tiene a mano una cabra para abrirla al medio y extraer del interior de su estómago la maldita piedra, que por cierto, es un remedio para la mayor parte de los venenos.

Severus Snape parecía estar a punto de estallar. Su rostro, lívido, mantenía la barbilla alzada y la espalda erguida.

("¡Quejicus, quejicus, quejicus!")

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son la misma planta, _profesor._

("¡Quejicus, _quejicus, QUEJICUS"!)_

Severus Snape compuso una expresión cargada de desprecio. El niño Potter era un bastardo infeliz.

Volteándose, prosiguió con su clase. Restó puntos de Gryffindor, lo que parecía un castigo divino para Potter, aunque el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió preparando su poción con una dedicación que le ponía la piel de gallina. Cuando mezclaba, su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante, su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado como un pajarillo. Entonces, Snape podía ver a Lily, podía ver sus cabellos rojos cayendo en una trenza desordenada sobre su hombro, podía ver su sonrisa rosada y sus dientes como pequeñas perlas. ("Severus, ¿puedes cortar esto por mí? Por favor"). Sus ojos se nublaron por un minuto, y entonces observó los cabellos negros, las gafas redondas, la postura ladeada. Potter. _Potter._

("¡QUEJICUS!").

Sin embargo, cuando acababa la clase –y Snape pudo comprobar la excelente poción del mocoso Potter, como si no fuera la primera de ese tipo que preparaba en su vida– ocurrió un movimiento inesperado.

Como empujado por un movimiento mágico, el caldero de Potter se volcó, derramándose sobre el caldero de su compañero, y creando un efecto dominó de los calderos y elementos de pociones. Varias niñas chillaron, y algún que otro niño se apartó, quejándose, tocándose las zonas afectadas por la poción como si éstas fueran a derretirse.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Castigado conmigo, Potter. Hoy a las ocho aquí mismo —fueron las últimas palabras de Severus Snape antes de enviar a todos los mocosos a la enfermería.

…

("¡Quejicus, quejicus, quejicus!").

Potter fue puntual. Ocho menos dos minutos, sus pequeños nudillos golpearon la puerta del aula de pociones. Snape le abrió con un movimiento de varita, y luego consiguió que la puerta se cerrase detrás de él.

Potter tenía una expresión extrañamente serena. Caminó hasta colocarse justo delante de su escritorio, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Estoy aquí, profesor Snape —hablaba con aquella voz, aquella entonación que le echaba el vello de gallina. No podía explicarse cómo, o por qué. Severus alzó la cabeza y señaló su espalda.

—He debido cancelar mis clases del día sólo por el maldito desastre que has creado, Potter. Ahora, lo limpiarás. Sin magia.

Potter enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué sin magia, profesor? Que yo sepa, esta es una escuela de, justamente, magia. Si viniéramos a aprender a limpiar con escoba, trapeador y demás, entonces las clases debería dárnosla el celador Filch, ¿no?

Había burla destellando en sus ojos verdes. Snape alzó la barbilla.

—Cinco puntos menos para…

Entonces, Potter alzó la varita. ("¡ _Levicorpus_! ¡Quejicus, quejicus!") Snape apartó el rostro, pero Potter la agitó, suavemente, y todo el desastre del aula de pociones se desapareció. Había una expresión de extraña satisfacción en los ojos de Lily, en el rostro de James.

—¿Sabe, profesor Snape? De verdad siempre me sorprendió. No tenía idea que, para desaparecer deshechos de pociones y otras cosas potencialmente tóxicas, había que aparecerlos en una zona neutral casi como un basurero de prohibida la entrada, propiedad del Ministerio de Magia, para que de esta forma se evitaran contaminaciones a espacios abiertos, o que algún muggle desafortunado se topara con aquellos deshechos y acabara transformado en gato o algo por el estilo —soltó una risita que, de infantil, tenía poco—. Las cosas que se aprenden, ¿eh?

Snape no era capaz de concebir que el maldito Potter supiera aquello, o que, en cualquier cosa, hubiera hecho magia no-verbal. Con sólo agitar su varita todos los deshechos de la poción curadora de forúnculos habían desaparecido, y los calderos, poco a poco, comenzaron a acomodarse en sus lugares.

—Le repondré los elementos arruinados, profesor —Potter soltó un ligero suspiro, limpiando su varita con el borde de la túnica—. Sin embargo, tenemos que hablar de algo importante. ¿Le importa? —Potter señaló una silla que arrastró hasta en frente de su escritorio y tomó asiento. Severus le observaba, su mirada de odio ascendiendo a una nueva escala.

—Hable, Potter —Severus necesitaba tener el control. Pero, ¿cómo tener el control ("Quejicus, quejicus, quejicus, quejicus") cuando el control jamás había sido suyo?

Toda su vida había sido de los demás. De su padre muggle y ebrio, de su madre sumisa y débil, de los fastidiosos merodeadores que le habían tomado como punto, de Lily Evans y su mirada tan cariñosa, de su Señor, Lord Voldemort, y de Dumbledore… el control jamás le había pertenecido. Pero ahora lo necesitaba. Y se aferraba a aquellos resquicios de cordura ("¡QUEJICUS, QUEJICUS, QUEJICUS!") intentando no dejarse llevar, y no maldecir al maldito niño.

—Dumbledore —el niño mencionó su nombre con asco— no le ha dicho dónde me he criado, ¿verdad? —Snape alzó una ceja. Potter continuó—. Seguramente conocerá a Petunia Evans, la hermana mayor de mi madre. Tuney, solía decirle ella. Estirada, cara de caballo, demasiado alta y demasiado estúpida —el chico chasqueó la lengua—. Ella se casó con un repugnante muggle, Vernon Dursley. Tuvieron un hijo, otro muggle, Dudley. Y desde que fui puesto en aquella casa he pasado un infierno. No me quejo, pero sí lo hago, ¿sabe? —subió los codos al escritorio, acercando su silla y recargando su cabeza en las manos—. No digo que merecía ser criado en una casa de familia noble, pero, ¡joder! Como mínimo, que no me hicieran dormir en un armario debajo de las escaleras, como han hecho hasta que llegó mi primera carta de Hogwarts. Y digo primera, porque básicamente unas mil cartas llegaron antes de que pudiera abrirlas. Harry Potter creció en la ignorancia, profesor. No sabía ni que era un mago, ni que era un maldito niño profetizado a acabar con el Señor Oscuro y… ¿se encuentra bien?

Severus Snape había empalidecido. Sus ojos negros se encontraban cargados de extraño pavor. El niño frente a él no parecía ser el jodido niño que esperaba. Hablaba con demasiada seguridad, entonando la voz de un adulto ligeramente rencoroso, entonando una voz demasiado madura para tener once años.

Snape actuó, levantándose de improviso y sujetando al muchacho de las solapas de la túnica.

—¿Quién diablos eres, mocoso?

Los ojos de Lily estaban fijos en los suyos.

("Severus, ¿te encuentras bien? Severus, respóndeme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí").

—Soy Harry. Harry James Potter. Hijo de James Potter y Lily Potter —alzó las cejas suavemente—. Profetizado por la farsante de Trelawney a ser el asesino de Voldemort. Debería guardarle rencor, _profesor,_ ya que gracias a su bocaza murieron mis padres. Pero no lo haré.

Los dedos de Severus temblaron y soltó al niño. Él se acomodó ligeramente la túnica, tronó su cuello a ambos lados, observó un reloj en su muñeca. Un reloj muggle, que anunciaba que eran las ocho y nueve minutos.

—Ups —susurró, casi como si estuviera afectado—. Falta un minuto.

Severus Snape frunció el ceño.

—¿Un minuto para qué, mocoso?

Harry Potter esbozó una sonrisa, sus comisuras curvándose de forma casi tétrica, y cerró los ojos. Entonces, su cuerpo se dobló hacia adelante. Snape no quiso preocuparse por él, pero no pudo evitarlo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el cuerpo del niño que parecía estar temblando en medio de un ataque epiléptico. Y Severus Snape fue capaz de vislumbrar todo con la expresión de terror.

Primero cambiaron sus manos, sus dedos alargándose y sus palmas ensanchándose, para conseguir aquel mismo cambio con sus brazos. Las túnicas no se rasgaron ante el repentino aumento de masa y estatura; parecía hechizadas para amoldarse al cuerpo que dejó de ser el cuerpo de un niño, dejó de ser el cuerpo de un estudiante.

Su cabello creció, derramándose sobre sus hombros como las sedosas hebras de su madre, pero del color de la tinta. Su expresión, cuando se detuvo en los ojos negros, era demasiado confiada, demasiado astuta.

Harry Potter podría tener casi treinta años. Era incapaz de ponerle una edad al rostro que no se parecía al de su padre; los ojos verdes estaban allí, demasiado brillantes, como demostrándole que Lily vivía aunque fuera en esencia. Y el rostro, agudo, parecía haber mutado al de su madre en vez del de su padre. Los labios que se curvaban eran rosados, tan suaves, tan conocidos y desconocidos a la vez…

—No creo que pueda decirme _mocoso_ ahora, profesor Snape —susurró Potter, levantándose de la silla y rodeando el escritorio, tomando asiento en él. Las túnicas y ropas se habían ajustado a su ancho, pero no a su largo: la túnica negra le llegaba a la parte trasera de las rodillas, y los pantalones de sarga le llegaban hasta media pierna.

Snape observó a aquel extraño hombre. No era Harry Potter, pero lo era, al mismo tiempo. Los ojos como ónices se detuvieron en cada detalle de Lily ("Severus, ¿por qué me miras así? Anda, Sev, parece que quisieras comerme"), en cada detalle de Potter ("¡Slytherin rastrero! ¡Aléjate de Lily Evans! ¿Me has oído? ¡Ella es MÍA!"). Pero no, no podía observar a sus padres en él. En aquel momento, cuando el rostro anguloso se acercó al suyo, sólo podía observar a Harry.

—Ha pasado por mucho mal —susurró, con una voz que parecía acariciar la oscuridad de su alma. Un susurro directo a sus temores, a sus murmullos, a sus escondrijos secretos debajo de las escaleras cuando su padre entraba ebrio a la vieja casa de la Hilandera—. Ha vivido mucho sufrimiento, profesor. Déjeme ayudarle. Déjeme estar a su lado en estos años.

Severus se apartó cuando el aliento del chico –que no era un chico, ya no– golpeó en sus labios. Harry se mantuvo allí, inclinado, la piel dorada ligeramente húmeda por el sudor. Severus sabía que había pociones que causaban dolor al transformarse, pero todas debían ser ingeridas inmediatamente para que ocurriera la transformación. Potter había estado casi diez minutos con él y no había podido beber nada. Lo que significaba que el efecto de cual fuera la poción rejuvenecedora que había bebido había acabado.

—La guerra deja secuelas —Potter cambió su postura sobre su escritorio, sentándose justo en frente del profesor de Pociones, inmutable en apariencia—. Agonía, destrucción, prejuicios, dolor, _muerte._ He sacrificado mi vida, pero más vidas se han ido a pesar de mis intentos. Sin embargo, la Muerte es una bella dama que acude a quienes la necesiten. ¿Su madre le ha contado la historia de los Tres Hermanos, profesor?

—Tres hermanos viajaban en un camino sinuoso… —susurró Snape, intentando comprobar, intentando _comprender._ Harry asintió, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

—Ignoremos toda la charada casi infantil del cuento, y quedémonos con que, aquellos tres objetos son las Reliquias de la Muerte. Seguramente ha de saber, profesor, que el viejo chiflado come caramelos de limón ha estado obsesionado con ellas en su juventud. Y su obsesión no ha menguado. Tiene la varita de sauco, y la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre. Quien sea el poseedor de las tres reliquias obtendrá un deseo de la muerte —la sonrisa se ensanchó—. Sin embargo, la muerte no es ningún dios, si es que existen más allá de ellos. La muerte puede crear viajes en el tiempo, pero no puede encargarse de que los cuerpos que ya han crecido se modifiquen con el cambio. Lo cual ha sido básicamente una putada, porque debí tomar asquerosas pociones rejuvenecedoras de doce horas de duración durante prácticamente toda mi nueva vida. Pero le estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad que sí, profesor?

Snape le dejó acercarse, su respiración cálida salpicando su rostro.

—¿Para qué me necesitas, Potter? —preguntó, encontrándose de nuevo con su voz. Parecía hechizado. Estaba _encantado_ —. Sí, por lo visto, has planeado todo esto y engañado a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué revelarme la verdad a mí? ¿Por qué presentarte de esta forma?

Los dedos de Potter –Harry; no James– se detuvieron en sus mejillas. Snape se apartó del toque, la zona donde sus dedos habían tocado ardiendo.

—Usted ha hecho todo lo posible por salvar mi vida —susurró, con admiración—. Y yo le he odiado hasta el momento de su muerte. Amó a mi madre, odió a mi padre. A ambos de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad. Y sin embargo, por el amor que sentía por ella, le dejó casarse con un hombre que usted odiaba. Ha sido noble, muy noble de su parte. Una nobleza digna de un Gryffindor.

Snape apartó el rostro, sus ojos hundidos en Lily. No, no era Lily; era Potter. Pero no, no era Potter. Era Harry.

—Quiero ayudarlo, profesor —Harry hablaba con aquella voz grave, suave—. Déjeme ayudarlo.

—No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie —bramó, sintiéndose descontrolado. Todas sus ideas estaban en desorden. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Quejicus, quejicus, Severus, ¿me ayudas? Severus, no volveré a hablarte, quejicus, quejicus, serpiente rastrera, ¡ _Levicorpus!_ , quejicus…

Harry le sujetó del rostro, deteniendo sus perturbados pensamientos.

—No sabría si aconsejarle un Pensadero o un sanador mental, profesor —murmuró—, pero puede hablar conmigo. No hay problema en compartir con usted todo lo que sé. Usted no me fallará.

Snape le empujó con fuerza, prácticamente tirándole sobre el escritorio. Harry se recargó sobre los codos, la ropa ridículamente ajustada, y Snape se apartó, sus túnicas ondeando detrás de él, sus manos aferradas a su cabeza.

—Vete, Potter.

—¿Irme? ¿Así? —Potter alzó las cejas—. No tengo mis pociones conmigo. Esperaba que usted comprendiera…

Snape se volteó para lanzarle un grito feroz, una reprimenda horrible, pero se congeló. Los ojos de Lily le contemplaban con una extraña devoción, y sus labios entreabiertos exponían pequeños dientes blancos, como perlas.

Severus, ¿por qué me miras tanto? Presta atención a tus deberes, anda.

Severus, ¿no te molesta el cabello en el rostro? Podría atarlo por ti.

Severus…

Los ojos de Lily estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos. La boca de Lily exponía sonidos, sonidos que no oía, porque oía una risa dulce y cariñosa, palabras cargadas de afecto, palabras de una amiga, de una enamorada, de alguien que amó y que nunca supo el nivel de su afecto.

—¿Profesor Snape? —las manos acunaban su rostro. Harry era de su estatura—. ¿Profesor? ¿Me ayudará?

Los labios de Harry se posaron de forma tímida sobre los del profesor de pociones. Severus hundió sus dedos en la larga cabellera negra, atrayendo aquel rostro anguloso hacia él. Sus labios le devoraron con la necesidad de quien lo ha deseado años. Sus dientes chocaron. Una risa gutural brotó de la garganta de Lily, que no era Lily, y que sin embargo le miraba con los ojos de Lily, con la mirada que le hubiera gustado que le mirase.

Severus, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué arruinas una amistad de años?

Severus, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

Entonces, cuando se separó de los labios ardientes de Lily, observó que no era Lily. Los cabellos caían, negros, derramándose como la noche cerrada por sus hombros. Sus mejillas doradas estaban sonrojadas, y la cicatriz en su frente era clara.

("Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío").

—Profesor…

—No hables —murmuró el profesor, pero podía oír las voces. Quejicus, Severus, quejicus, Sev, quejicus, mortífagos, quejicus, Crucio, quejicus, la profecía…

Los labios sobre los suyos eran suaves, tan cálidos, tan tiernos. Su boca sabía a dulces, a aquellos dulces de regaliz que comían los niños de primero, y aquello consiguió brotarle un quejido ahogado.

Lily, con los labios teñidos de rojo por las varitas de regaliz. Una sonrisa ancha. El cabello derramándose como sangre por sus hombros.

Los labios de Harry, tan suaves y cálidos, su lengua acariciando la suya, sus dientes chocando cada tanto. Un beso torpe, inexperto, inexplorado.

—Profesor… —Harry acarició el pecho del hombre por la túnica, hechizándole con sus ojos verdes, con la mirada de adoración, de gratitud, de necesidad, de aprecio—, profesor…

Los largos cabellos negros. La suavidad de la piel de su cuello mientras le exponía. La corbata aflojándose bajo sus dedos.

Lily era tan suave. Harry era tan dócil.

Los dedos se hundieron en la piel, Harry gimió, Severus siseó.

Lily entre sus brazos tenía los cabellos negros, y no era Lily, era Harry. Pero la mirada en sus ojos era todo lo que Severus había querido ver durante el tiempo que la conoció.

Harry volvió a besarle, y Severus dejó que los labios de Harry –no de Lily, no; de Harry– probaran la amargura de las palabras nunca dichas, la pena de los lamentos no expresados, los susurros melancólicos junto al fuego.

Y al final, con un suspiro, Severus dejó ir sus demonios y se aferró a Harry como si él no fuera uno más de ellos.

…

Harry Potter regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ron le observó, expectante.

—¡Harry! —chilló—. ¿Cómo te fue en el castigo con Snape?

Harry suspiró.

—El profesor Snape no es un mal hombre —murmuró, mientras las pequeñas manos del niño de once años se acercaban al fuego—. Solamente necesita ayuda.

—¿Quién querría ayudarlo? —murmuró Ron, ligeramente asqueado. Harry dejó morir aquella incógnita.

¿Quién querría ayudarte, muchacho?

¿Quién querría ser tu amigo?

¿Quién querría estar contigo?

Estás solo, muchacho.

Harry cerró los ojos.

No, no estaba solo.

* * *

 _He esperado doce años para esto. ¡EN AZKABÁN! Bueno, no. Esto forma parte de mi proyecto de publicación de una gran cantidad de one-shots y demás durante este receso de clases que tengo. Así que, ¿me dejáis un review? Os amo, hermosuras. Gracias por leer!_


End file.
